the fight after the battle
by evilspower
Summary: the war with naraku is over but inuyasha and sesshomaru will never end till the other is dead, this is the story of how it ends. huge inuxkag and possibly some hints of sesshyxrin


"Mom! I'm home." A young girl with black hair and curled bangs, as she walked in she removed her muddy shoes and then closed the door.

"so? How was it?" a older women questioned the young girl, she beckoned her to sit at the dinner table were a large bowl of soup and plenty of rice was waiting on the table. As the young girl proceded to the table she dropped her enormously giant backpack that was entirely empty, by the stairs promising herself to take it up later.

"GRAMPS SOTE WE HAVE A GUEST!" the older lady screamed. A loud thundering sound was immediately heard coming down the stairs.

"KAGOME!" a young boy screamed as he round behind the stairs, as he rounded the wall a look of shock then recogotion, and finally caring shot across his face. He ran over and gripped Kagome. "oh its been so long kagome why have you not returned for so long?" he questioned.

"well ill tell everyone over dinner." She hinted while nudging him "and I have a little surprise coming for you." a smile swept over his face along with a tiny but obviosully well heard really?

"did I hear right? Or is you know who just playing another mean trick?" an old man hollered as he carefully edged his way into the kitchen. "ka… ka… kagome it really is you." He almost whispered. "you baffon were have you been!" he sat and pondered for a moment and then responeded "oh yea the feudal era." Which was procedded by a thump, she saw sote sitting behind gramps and he had smacked him across the head.

"well I guess lets all sit down for dinner, sote will you please set a extra setting for kag…" she proceded to tell him, but before she finished she noticed he was placing the finishing touches to the fourth sitting, "oh I see you were one step ahead." She giggled.

They sat down and began to eat, kagome recounted their adventure of hunting down naraku and killing him and everything the preceeded it. After a few hours she finished by telling them that only 2 years ago was when they killed naraku.

"but if you killed him 2 years ago then why didn't you return in nearly 2 years?" sote questioned.

"well your answear will arrive in about 10 more minutes. Or less if were highly fortunate" she added. Suddenly a lound bang followed by a loud baby cry along with a young mans voice screaming at all the noise.

"GOSH DANG IT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!!!" the man voice screamed followed by a baby wailing and a child screaming.

"ill be right back." kagome said in a depressed voice. "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" kagome began screaming "OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE ILL TAKE THAT AND THAT AND YOU TAKE THAT"

"but…but… I wanted to show them."

"inuyasha!?"

"NO…NO NO NO NO NO NO"

"sit." Then their was a flash of purple light and a loud crack followed by more childish screaming.

"ok mom, to start things off" she claimed while she came around the wall and the wailing only increased. "you're a grandmother." A look of shock ran all the way across kagomes mom's face.

"you mean… you… mean… you … you …. Gave birth?" she stuttered.

Kagome simply nodded in reply and in her arms were two children both with dog like ears protruding from the tops of their heads. The youngest had long black hair while the oldest has long white hair.

"wait why aren't one of them without dog ears?" sote replied.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU KNOW!" inuyasha replied.

"oh yea that almost forgot about that." She gave the youngest to her mothers and kept the oldest who was scared in her arms, then she reached into the depths of her hair and revelaed dog like ears.

"ehhhh." Sote quickly replied in shock, eyes widening. Kagomes mother tried to surpress a gasp but it was to sudden, all three of her family members let out a very loud gasp.

"what… what… what happended?" her mother quickly replied.

"after we were given the jewel we reconnected it. Inuyasha wished to make himself full demon but he had to many flashbacks of when he would go full demon. He decided to not do that but instead, in a matter of speaking, proposed. The jewel gave me the power to turn into a half demon similar to inuyasha."

She began to recount the story of when they finally retrieved the jewel shard.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" inuyasha screamed, he followed by running at naraku, sesshomaru was their also. He held out his pointer and middle finer and nearly 3 inches away a yellow string made of energy was created, he began to flick it around like a whip attempting to take down narakus defences.

"sesshomaru get out of my way!" inuyasha bellowed while creating a wind scar that was deflected by sesshomarus whip, in turn sesshomarus whip was distengrated. Naraku quickly drew back his left arm and swung it around creating a swirling blade of wind.

_Hmmm so he stole kagurs powers._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"what? That can't be… dance of blades… " inuyasha pronuched loudly.

"what I don't get it?" kagome announced very loudly.

"its kaguras attack, kagura the wind sorceress." Muerco told her. Then out of nowere hundreds of demons came flying out of nowere muerco was about to remove the beeds from his right arm when he saw a giant boomerang flying by them followed by a jet of fire then a few falling with bite marks on their necks.

"sango your allright" he whispered to himself "thank the gods" he mumbled in addition.

He redirected his attention to naraku and was about to charge when he heard kagome screaming at him. "Go help sango she will need all the help she can get!" muerco looked over at kagome and then nodded "ill help inuyasha with naraku." She lifed her bow and withdrew an arrow and knocked it, that's when she noticed a attack headed right for inuysha and he didn't have enough time to dodge.

"SIT!" she screamed and inuysha dropped at the very last second to dodge the attack.

"WIND TUNNEL" muerco yelled. A large sound soundling like a air displacement was heard and then a very loud and powerful wind could be felt. Back with inuysha sesshomaru and inuysha were bickering worse then ever. It was almost the fight with the tetsuga all over again. Sesshomaru finally gave up on fighting with inuysha.

He lifted his whip and lashed it around both of inuyshas legs, then flicked them towards naraku. Inuysha was thrown at uncomprehensiable speeds towards naraku. He suddenly knew what sesshomaru was doing and got his windscar ready. He could see it the somuldering point were naraku couldn't defend himself. Inuysha felt the windscar and cut the point and a giant wave of blue clouds engulfed naraku then hundreds of twisters of blue and red were headed right at naraku. Each pierced were the jewel shard so hundreds were all focused on one postion.

Kagome knew what she had to do, she drew the arrow and pointed it at the exact same direction. When the two attack collided the jewel was in a fix, it coulnd't purify because of the demon presence. But it wouldn't go evil either because of the purifying process their. Then a huge flash of light along with a cracking sound. Then kagome knew what happended. The jewel in inuysha's sword had left and re connected with the main jewel but the jewel had split, not like the first time with the carrion demon but rather I large gash was on the jewel, and inuysha held the jewel in the palm of his hands.

His hand were trembling but their was nothing he could do about it, a thunderous exictment rushed over him as he knew he held the power to become a true demon. Then he remembered when he was in the demons belly and he infused the shard with tetsuaiga and it tried to consume him, but kagome saved him from a death unknown to man or demon. How she nearly burned her feet off for his sake, and how after she told him that she enjoyed it, enjoyed being by his side, enjoyed knowing that he would love her and her alone. And he never openly admitted it but he secretly enjoyed it so much he wanted to burst and release his feelings but he couldn't, he knew if he did with all the jewel shards still out their that she would be targeted by narakus demons.

But now, now he knew that if he turned into a demon that sango would end up slaying him for hurting all of them so much. Muerco would join the hunt for him and kagome… kagome… she would have given up on life for good. But rather than wishing for himself to turn into a full demon he turned around and started kagome in the eyes, a long deep stare begging her begging her to come with him. Not as a demon but a half demon.

She understood what he was asking, not just the request of turning into a half demon but also… as life companions. A look of shock and then pondering rushed across her face, then she decided before she questioned herself. She walked over to inuysha and lifted up the split jewel. And made the wish.

"oh might shikon jewel let me become as a half demon such as inuysha." And then a miracoulus thing occurred. A brilliant light extended from the jewel into the sky creating a pillar around inuysha and kagome. Then everything went blank to kagome and inuysha. Muerco and sango quickly approached them but when they got back they noticed something different about kagome. Then before they could noticed shippo announced

"look kagome looks identical to inuyasha she has claws and ears and fangs, could that be what she wished for? To become a half demon similar to inuysha?"

_Ohhhhh whats with this searing headache? Why am I here?_ Kagome wondered to herself. She turned her head to her right and looked into the sleeping face of inuyasha. Oldly she found inuyasha almost inviting very friendly. Then he slowly slid his eyes open. She mumbled a quite good morning.

_Kagome… kagome… I always knew you were cute but no its hard to resist not letting my feelings out._ "good morning." He said while smiling, he found kagome even more inviting than ever, now that she looked similar to himself. He felt the urge to kiss her but that urge was surpressed by something else.

"good morning you two," kiada greeted. She looked more joyful than ever. Than, more than ever inuyasha wanted to be alone with kagome. But obviosully the old hag wasn't going to leave them alone for ten minutes, know that they were awake. She proceeded to walk over to inuyasha and asked if he wanted any water or food.

"yes please I would care for some water if that's allright?" he replied.

"very well." She bent over to give him his water and he noticed she was unusually close.

"listen I know what ye have asked of kagome but know ye can no longer live a energetic and free roaming lifestyle, she is living with you for the rest of her life." Kiada pratically breathed, "but this is good, everyone is glad ye didn't become a full demon. Especially kagome." She contuined in the matter of breathing the words to make them inaudiable. "no just don't disappoint kagome, inuyasha."

She lifted the wooden bottle from his lips and then moved over to kagome. "young one would ye care for any food or water?"

"no, thank you I'm not hungry or thisrty right now. Lady kiada, um… may inuyasha and I have a moment alone please?" she questioned.

"very well." She replied and then stood up and moved all the stuff she brought in.

Kagome looked back over to inuyasha and noticed he was staring at the cealing.

"what is it inuyasha?" kagome asked him.

"I… i… im just so glad you made this descion. Now that naraku is gone I can tell you my true feelings. Kagome I may have never told you this but I really care about you more than I show. I… im kinda ashamed im about to say this but its my honest feeling, I would go to the ends of the earth I would travel high into the sky just for you-" he claimed

"well you don't because I do share the same feelings. And I care about you the way you are." She quickly replied whil cutting him off. His body had taken the most damage during that event simply because the event was not intended for him so he could hardly move. She stood up, while wrapping the blanket around herself, and walked over to inuyasha. She then got on her knees and hugged him. He couldn't return the favor but she could tell that he would if he could simply by the little glimmer in his eyes showing he was about to cry, but as always he was able to restrain the emotion.

Their was a little mew and then a goldish looking kitten walked into the room. It had small feet with black paws, red eyes, two tails with a single black stripe surrounding both tails at the end and a black star on its head. The little kitten simply mewed and then sat down.

"hi kilala." Kagome responded and then lifted her hand up and kilala ran over to her and inuyasha, kagome began to pet her. "inuyasha I guess I had better get back into the bed I think they will be coming soon and they will go crazy if they see me standing."

"allright" inuyasha responded. "we should both get some rest mean time knowing shippo we can expect a 10 minute interrogation at least." He closed his eyes and within seconds he was out. Kagome started deep into his golden eyes and wondered. Wondered when he would let his emotions out fully. Then she closed her eyes for what seemed like a few seconds but must have been half an hour.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" kagome said it had taken her nearly 4 hours to recount just that much of the story but lucklily there wasn't much left to it. But she coulnd't stand it much longer.

"mom, gramps, sote, guys im going to go to sleep its been a long day and I need to get some sleep." She mentioned. Buyu was fast asleep by the side of kareen ( pronounced car-keen) their oldest, and their youngest kohaku, was fast asleep in kagomes mothers arms.

"ummmm inuyasha im going to go to sleep can you put the little guys to bed?" kagome questioned inuyasha.

"what! Again this is like the twelth time. And anyways the sun just set. You shouldn't be that tired yet." He demanded.

"well I am and I can't help it." She replied obviosully getting kinda upset.

"ok ok ok ok ok I will." He quickly added, fearing the sit command. He reached over and gently picked up kohaku, then he nesteld the fidgeting baby in his arms. Then he stood up and asked were he might sleep.

"you can sleep in kagomes room if you wish." She replied.

"but… I thought no boys were allowed in her room when the doors closed." Kagomes gramps responded.

"their a couple, im positive they have already slept toghter. Lets just let them be." She responded. "inuyasha ill gets some mats for the children and you."

"its allright I don't need a mat but im sure they will" he said staring at the sleeping kids. "were are the mats? Ill get them and then meet kagome up in her room."

" no no no I insit I will show you the mats." She stood up and picked up kareen and had inuyasha follow her. "listen-" she started after they were out of eavesdropping distance " I don't care about you taking her as your wife or whatever you call it, but please do not break her heart." She almost whipered. "I belive you won't do this but still you can very easily break her heart and then she will never forgive you. I am happy because my daughter is happy." She replied in a very serious tone inuyasha took every word very seriosully.

"I promise I will keep her happy to the best of my abiality." He replied with a lot of confidence.

"thank you." She pratically whispered. "your words mean a lot to me. Well here they are, two child sized mats and a adult sized mat."

"wait I said I didn't need one," he asked.

"I know but kagomes might want one just in case you two sleep in the same bed. Her bed upstairs anyways is probably way to small for her." She smiled and took them up the stairs with inuyasha following carrying to the smaller mats and kohaku and kagomes mom carried the full sized mat and kareen. When they reached her room they saw kagome trying to get comfortable in her bed.

She looked up after having her troubled face on for 10 minutes and the smile was obviosully forced but she still looked so beautiful to inuyasha. "your mother brought us some mats for the kids and you. She said that the bed was probably to small for you." He said while smiling. He immediately laid out the childs mats and began to set the children down.

"thanks mom I knew I could count on you." She said and she ran over and hugged her mom.

"well ill leave you two alone." She said and then left while closing the door.

Immediately after she left inuyasha turned around and stared into the deep wells that were kagomes eyes. she stared back, they contuined to stare each other down when they felt something, a feeling they had only felt only one time before. He slowly walked over to her not knowing how she felt, he was nearly a head taller but he just leaned in, he stopped half way from her face not knowing weather she was ready or not, but he was given his answear she went the rest of the way.

There were a few raps at the door but their was no answear. Sote made an assumption that living in the feudal era for nearly 4 years or so made them early morning people, but rather than going down to check he decided to check their room first. When he walked in he found inuyasha and kagome sleeping on the same mat. He had no clue what had happended and he did not want to find out, the room was scattered with all of their clothes. He was only 14 and he had a vauge idea of what had happended.

_Hmmm?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _I thought I heard and smelled someone nearby. Oh well._ He turned his head to his left and saw kagome, her hairs was not neat and tidy as usually but rather like a sea goddess scattered around her almost like a crown, and the morning light did nothing to cease how beautiful he found her to look. The night had been a haze but he knew it was just like that one night it was magical a moment that topped elimanting naraku by a thousand, a moment so miracouls it was undescriable.

He silently stood up and and gathered up all his clothes and put them on followed by sliding tetsuaiga in its respective place on his left hip only attached by the fire rats belt. He opended the door and walked through. He went downstairs to find everyone but kagome at the table. He took a free spot at the table and tried to get comfortable.

**Well guys please comment and leave a rating from 1- 10 I don't care if you give decimals or anything even percents. I just want to see how many people like it. If people like it enough ill contuine if not then im going to stop im going to add 1 or 2 more chapters and please rate those also the next one is going to be full out action and the other after will be semi action semi calm.**


End file.
